I Smile
by bluekosmic
Summary: Harapannya begitu besar. Sayangnya ia terlambat. BTS Fanfiction; Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin]


**I Smile**

 _A fanfict from_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My first Namjin fict that I upload here. Inspired by Day6's I Smile._

 _Please don't expect too much._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada jalanan di luar yang sebagian masih tertutup sisa salju yang turun tadi pagi. Dirinya bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang melewati jalanan licin tersebut.

Mungkin sudah setengah jam atau lebih, ia tidak tahu. Bukan salahnya ia datang sangat-sangat lebih awal dari kesepakatan mereka. Namjoon hanya merasa terlalu gembira, ia bahkan merasa sangat _nervous_.

Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa dari awal semua ini adalah salahnya.

Memutuskan untuk pergi adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah Namjoon ambil. Karena pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang merasa kecewa.

Andai saat itu ia tidak memutuskan untuk pergi, tidak memutuskan untuk menyerah, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sesulit ini. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah sekacau ini.

Maka dari itu, setelah berpikir berulang-ulang semalam penuh, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang peluang besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Suara lonceng berdenting samar di telinganya membuat Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika ia merasa jiwanya tersedot saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik _warm hazel_ itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kedua manik itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa jatuh ke lubang tak berdasar. Dalam namun hangat.

Kesadarannya kembali ketika ia melihat lelaki itu mulai berjalan kearahnya. Berbalut _jeans_ hitam, _sweater_ _pink_ , dan _beanie_ senada _sweater_ nya membuat lelaki itu tampak sangat manis di mata Namjoon.

 _'_ _Apa dulu ia juga semanis ini? Atau ia bertambah manis selama ini?'_ Monolognya dalam hati.

"Hai," Lelaki itu kini duduk di hadapannya, berusaha menyamankan posisi.

Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang mengembang sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini nyata. Hampir satu jam ia duduk di sini memutar otak, berusaha menemukan cara agar waktu yang ia tunggu ini tidak akan berakhir cepat. Apakah berlebihan jika ia berharap setelah pertemuan ini berakhir dan semua akan kembali seperti dulu?

" _It's been awhile_ , Jin _hyung_?"

Lelaki bernama Seokjin—ia memaksa semua orang cukup memanggilnya Jin—itu akhirnya mendongak menatap Namjoon. Senyumnya mengembang membuat napas Namjoon tercekat. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat senyum itu. ' _You're still the same, still got the beautiful smile_.'

"Apa kabar?" Jin menatapnya tanpa rasa canggung, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang salah di antara mereka.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, aku baik."

"Masih sibuk seperti dulu sampai lupa pulang ke rumah?"

Namjoon menegang. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jin berusaha untuk bercanda atau sengaja menyindirnya. Padahal ia berharap mereka tidak perlu mengungkit masalah itu.

"Uh, tidak juga," Ia berdehem, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. "Sekarang aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, hanya saat-saat tertentu saja aku menginap di studio."

Dilihatnya Jin mengangguk seolah benar-benar paham.

Sesaat obrolan mereka terhenti ketika seorang _waiters_ datang mengambil pesanan milik Jin. Namjoon memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu berbicara kepada sang _waiters_. Bahkan hanya dengan mengerling Jin terlihat sangat manis baginya.

"—joon!"

 _'_ _Kembali pada duniamu bodoh!'_ "Uh, y-ya?"

Jin menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan karena kurang tidur."

Namjoon tidak berbohong. Mungkin sedikit. Dirinya selalu tidur saat malam hari, namun akan terbangun tengah malam dengan keringat bercucuran. Sayangnya ketika mimpi buruk itu datang, ia tidak pernah menemukan Jin di sampingnya.

Hal itu membuatnya lagi-lagi berpikir, bagaimana jika saja saat itu ia tidak pergi? Dirinya memang tidak benar-benar pergi, namun ia yang pertama memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tidak, kali ini Namjoon tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengamu, _hyung_?"

"Aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini," Jin memotong ucapannya untuk berterima kasih kepada _waiters_ yang mengantarkan pesanannya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Terutama di restaurant tempatku bekerja, entah kenapa semakin hari semakin ramai saja."

Namjoon tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka kembali menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana ia akan menyambut Jin di rumah ketika lelaki itu pulang setelah _shift_ kerjanya selesai, atau sebaliknya ketika ia kembali dari studio dan Jin akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan keinginannya untuk mengajak lelaki manis itu kembali ke pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ ," Namjoon ragu-ragu menatap _hazel_ lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku, aku minta maaf."

Jin mengangkat satu alisnya. Namjoon dapat menebak bahwa lelaki itu tengah kaget dan juga sedang berpikir.

"Untuk saat itu, aku minta maaf," Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. "Setelah saat itu aku benar-benar banyak meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir. Bagaimana pun kau benar bahwa aku egois. Padahal dari awal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemanimu tapi aku sendiri yang melanggar janjiku. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu sering meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, beberapa minggu setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa rasanya asing ketika tidak menemukanmu di sampingku saat bangun tidur. Rasanya aneh ketika tidak terdengar sahutan darimu ketika aku pulang. Semua terasa asing, rasanya benar-benar aneh."

Dengan ragu Namjoon kembali menatap lelaki itu. Manik mereka bertemu.

Jin tersenyum hangat padanya dan ia tahu bahwa senyuman itu benar-benar tulus.

"Hei, aku sudah lama memaafkanmu," Ujar lelaki itu dengan senyum yang masih tersungging. "Saat itu benar-benar kacau, kan? Aku juga begitu. Setelah hari itu aku berusaha merenungkan kenapa hubungan kita tidak berhasil dan aku menyadari bahwa aku juga egois. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa impianmu lebih penting, jadi tidak seharusnya aku mengekangmu seperti itu. Maafkan aku, itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Joon- _ah_."

Namjoon merasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutnya. Ia rindu panggilan itu. Juga setelah mendengar penjelasan Jin membuat harapannya semakin besar.

Ia tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, kali ini ia akan benar-benar meminta Jin untuk kembali padanya dan tidak akan menyiakan hubungan mereka lagi.

" _Hyung_ sebenarnya—"

"Karena itu—"

Mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap, sebelum tertawa bersamaan. Namjoon tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya, bahwa ia masih bisa tertawa seperti ini bersama Jin.

"Kau bicaralah duluan,"

"Tidak, kau duluan, aku tidak akan bicara sebelum kau bicara duluan, _hyung_ ,"

"Baiklah," Jin berdehem. "Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa untuk selanjutnya aku akan mengontrol egoku. Aku akan berusaha menghargai pasanganku."

Namjoon masih terdiam menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak begitu cepat seolah-olah bisa meledak kapan saja. Terlalu berlebihan? Terserah, tapi hal itu yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

"Dan, kau tahu," Namjoon memperhatikan lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya dan mengulurkannya. "Kurasa aku berhasil, dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan mengecewakan pasanganku lagi."

Namjoon tercekat. Ia memperhatikan benda di tangannya baik-baik. Membaca setiap kata di atasnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Saat itu juga ia berharap bahwa pertemuannya dengan Jin kali ini hanyalah mimpi, karena jika semua ini mimpi ia ingin cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

 _Jin Hyosang & Kim Seokjin_

Kedua nama itu tertulis jelas di atas lembar tersebut. Membuat Namjoon sadar bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki semua. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk merengkuh kembali lelaki itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Semua harapannya pupus.

"S-selamat, _hyung_ ," Ia mendongak menatap Jin yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dirinya berusaha membalas senyuman itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperhatikan cincin yang bertengger manis di jari manis lelaki itu?

"Terima kasih, Joon- _ah_ , aku harap kau bisa datang," Lelaki itu masih tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ya, tentu saja semua baik-baik saja untuk Kim Seokjin. Siapa yang berusaha Namjoon bodohi di sini? Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jin untuk semua ini karena dirinya yang terlambat.

"Y-ya, aku akan berusaha untuk datang di acara bahagiamu, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

 _'_ _Actually, if I could be honest, I want to say 'comeback right now'_ "U-uh, tidak usah dipikirkan, aku juga lupa mau mengatakan apa."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, begitu saja sudah lupa?"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku, _hyung_."

.

.

.

 _This could only be sometimes that I get to see you. Till the last moment with you, as if nothing happened, as if I'm doing fine. Even though it hurts I smile._


End file.
